


Reminiscing

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [80]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family remembers House. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Cameron stood in the doorway between House's old office and the conference room. She found this space comforting. Soothing. Even when she had to clean. She found that soothing as well for reasons she couldn't quite explain. Maybe just keeping order to House's things like she had when she'd worked for him was it. She didn't know.

While she was reflecting, she was vaguely aware of someone standing behind her. She tucked her nose over her shoulder and smiled at Gregory just a few feet behind her. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, Mom," he returned. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cleaning today?" he asked with a grin.

That made her smile. "Not today." She let her arm curl around his waist.

He'd grown like a weed over the last few months and was taller than her now. 'Almost as tall as House had been. That was amazing to her, watching him grow and change and become the young man she saw each day.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, appreciating the strength he had. Losing House hadn't been easy for any of them, but she had taken it especially hard, She missed walking the corridors and finding him lurking in the corners. 'Missed his calls when he wanted to spend time with Gregory. 'Missed the later night calls when he seemed to just want to talk to her because she was always there.

"You miss him too, don't you?" a soft, feminine voice asked from the doorway to House's office.

"All the time," Cameron answered with a soft smile to Stacy. "His brilliant mind. His wit. He was a diagnostic genius. I'm very glad I had the opportunity to learn from him."

Stacy smiled sadly. "Even through all of the crap, he was a brilliant mind."

Gregory frowned at both women. "That genius let him get away with a lot, didn't it?"

The two replied simultaneously: "More than you know."


End file.
